My Little Avengers
My Little Avengers is a fan fiction written by KoolerKid and originally published on Equestria Daily. It is a crossover with the Marvel Comics Universe, primarily the Avengers. Plot On his birthday, Big Macintosh decides to hike, only to be attacked by an Ursa Minor. While forced to hide in a cave, he discovers a walking stick which when tapped on the ground transforms into Thor’s hammer Mjölnir, which in turn transforms Big Mac transforms him into Thor, one of the last surviving Alicorns from the dead world Asgard. The transformation causes a burst of magic which draws the attention of Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Celestia and a mysterious figure in the Everfree Forest. Big Mac then goes to a party arranged by Pinkie Pie. After the party, Pinkie tries to steal the stick, but Big Mac gets it back. He transforms into Thor, and just as suddenly Pinkie Pie explains it’s origins and the fact that she’s Loki’s great grand-daughter. Trixie, meanwhile, finds that the mysterious figure from earlier is Loki, who along with Thor’s hammer Mjölnir survived Asgard’s demise. Loki enlists Trixie so that he may kill Thor and rule Equestria. Trixie sends one of Rainbow Dash’s old bullies to kill Twilight Sparkle, but Thor intervenes and saves her. Suddenly a beam shoots out from the incapacitated pony. Later, Celestia invites Thor to a grand party, but when the day arrives the castle is attacked by Trixie (who shoots Celestia) and a huge dragon named Fing Fang Foom. He defeats the dragon, but discovers that Trixie has turned Celestia into a filly. To make matters worse; Celestia, during her transformation, released an explosion of magic which caused thousands of ponies to mutate and get superpowers. After Thor reveals his true identity to his sister Applejack, Thor is recruited by Luna to lead a team of these mutants to stop Loki. Among the mutants is Spitfire, whom the next day saves her partner Soarin from a green hulk monster after having a vision of the situation beforehand. Big Mac also recruits Prince Blueblood who has had a magic stone placed in his chest to block shrapnel from an explosion the night before. Caramel wants to join the royal guards but is under qualified. He is confronted by a general and a scientist who show him a lab where he will be the test subject on a “super-pony serium”. The test works but a spy pony kills the scientist and Caramel pursues the spy. Caramel uses his new power to grow plants which block the escapee’s path. The murderer fires at him but he uses his shield to block the beam which bounces off and he kills them. The mutants and Big Mac all congregate at Blueblood’s mansion where Big Mac (now Thor) explains the purpose of the team. Rarity and Blueblood slowly begin a romantic relationship, as do Caramel and Spitfire. Loki sends Red Skull, the Ghost Flyer and the Iron Monger to subdue Spitfire (now called Firebird), Caramel (now called Captain Equestria) and Blueblood (now called Iron Pony). They are defeated and Thor, with Pinkie Pie, return to the mansion only to be captured by Loki. After a long speech, Loki drains the heroes of their magic. Loki and Trixie banish Luna to the moon but Trixie suddenly turns on Loki who in turn teleports Trixie to the Everfree forest. Big Mac leaves but some encouraging advice from a pony named Stan makes him go back. Big Mac, along with Pinkie Pie, rebuild the team; and Spitfire confesses her love for Caramel. They battle their foes and are victorious. Whilst Thor battled Loki, Pinkie Pie captured Thor’s hammer from Loki and handed it to Thor who kills Loki with it. The ponies, now called the Avengers, return to their normal lives whilst Trixie, now crazed, turns herself into Trixie von Doom. Gallery :My Little Avengers image gallery Sequel KoolerKid has stated that he intends to write a sequel to the story, further expanding on the fan fiction's universe. (Key portion italicized for emphasis) External links *Story on Equestria Daily *Story on FIMFiction.net References Category:Fan fiction Category:Crossover